Training
by DANDYdays
Summary: "Oh, hey Cee..." Said the green bot to the only other Cybertronian on the Autobot base. Arcee sighed with discomfort in her system: "Why are you doing this to yourself, Bulk..." ONESHOT - BULKCEE. romance/humor/hurt


Transformers Prime fan fiction. **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

BulkCee must be my all-time non-human pairing. Not like there are any other ones...

Anyways...  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

An incoming call: ''Prime! Are you there!'' A picture of Special Agent Fowler popped up on one of Ratchet's big screens and his low voice echoed through the Autobot silo. Making the intercom crack because of the volume.  
There was only silence...

''Prime!'' Fowler didn't like to wait.  
An agitated sigh left her speakers: ''Optimus is not here at the moment.'' Arcee crossed her arms: ''He's on recon with Bumblebee and Ratchet...''  
Fowler growled while listening to her: ''Fine! Then I'll contact him on his own frequency. We have a serious governmental issue here concerning your last search for Energon!''  
The femme walked up to the computer: ''Fine, do what ever you like.'' She interrupted him and shut off communication. She wasn't in the mood for talking to the fat human with the big mouth. She wanted some action.

With Decepticons on their tailpipes, Dreadwing now inside Decepticon warship quarters and two dangerous rogues who weren't going to join the Autobots **just **because they left the Decepticons... and now she was ordered to stay inside the slaggin' silo. With Bulkhead... but he wasn't in her range.

But when she entered the hallway to their seperate quarters, a loud banging entered her sound recepters. Arcee speeded towards the sound and found herself running to the biggest trainingroom.

''Bulk?'' Her head popped up around the corner and she saw how the green Cybertronian was banging his bare fists (not in canonball-mode) against a gigantic piece of rock. It didn't seem like he'd picked up her signal yet.  
She remained silent for a couple of nanoseconds: ''Bulkhead!'' She pumped up the volume some more. The banging stopped pretty quickly.  
''Oh...'' The biggest Autobot of the group turned towards the smallest femme. ''H-Hey Cee.'' He awkwardly dropped his hands to the sides of his chassis.

Arcee entered the room, scanning it with a questionable look... there were about 4 gigantic rocks, even bigger than Bumblebee and her combined, inside the quarter.  
''What in Primus' name are you giving me a processorache for?'' Her faceplate twisted to that of a strict teacher.  
''Eh...'' He replied witty, quickly jumping in front of the Earth soil that he'd just beaten up. It magically crumbled to the ground when he took just one step. ''J-Just training.''

The femmebot stopped walking right in front of the big lug, she didn't even reach his headlights so she could barely look him in the optics when talking to him. ''Sure...'' She said sceptical, looking at all the pieces of dirt on the floor. It looked like he'd been doing it for a while...

''I-It's true!'' Bulkhead jumped into defence, he even raised his arms in the process. Behind her strict faceplate, Arcee smirked, he was getting a bit comical. Probably an overdose of Miko.  
''Sure...'' Arcee replied in the same monotone, feminine voice. ''I noticed you're not joining the others when exploring is brought up.'' Their optics met and the Bulk quickly looked away.  
''And when everyone's around the base, all you do is recharge or come back through the groundbridge with things to beat up.'' She looked at the pile of rubble to strengthen her argument.  
Bulkhead murmured some words underneath his mouthplate: ''Well... my training needs to be rougher since I-I'm a **Wrecker**. Our training was tough.'' It didn't seem like he was telling Arcee all this, more like he was convincing himself.  
''Sure...''  
''By Primus, Cee.'' Bulkhead lifted his hands above his helm.

Quickly, swift as she was, Arcee followed the movements of her companion and grabbed him by his hand. She had to stand on the edges of her wheels but eventually she dragged his body to her frame.  
''Holy scrap...'' She said surprised. Bulkhead froze like an old laptop. ''Look what you're doing to yourself.''  
''That's...'' The big lug just lost his speakers through his aft.

Both of his most used tools, whether is was combat or waving, were in bad shape. His paint was scratched, his fingers were bruised, his joints were creaking, Energon was leaking from one of his lines.  
''Come with me, Bulk.'' Without looking at him, Arcee turned around and pulled the Autobot with her. He followed in silence.

''Put your hands on the desk.'' When they'd left the training room together, walked through the corridors and entered the main room with all of Ratchet's tools... Bulkhead was feeling a bit of anxiety in his tanks.

''Uhhh... Arcee, do you know what you're doing?'' He followed her every move, how she was testing one of the burners that Ratchet used for fixing major wounds, using quick hardening gel and holding needles in her small hands.  
She looked at him: ''Of course, I've seen how Ratchet fixed me up countless times. If I wasn't in stasis lock.'' As if she'd done it countless times.  
''If you say so, Cee.'' He shrugged and his chassis made a shrieking sound.

Bulkhead and Arcee both looked at his rough, metal hands in silence.  
''Seriously Bulk, you want Ratchet to rebuild you from scratch?'' The femmebot put some gel on his big hands so that the gaps would fill up and his joints would move normal again.  
Bulkhead didn't answer...  
''Come on, is your radio dead, big guy? What's the matter?'' They finally looked eachother in their optics, a soft roaring sound could be heard from their engines.  
Bulkhead sighed: ''It's just that... it's been a while since Breakdown got... since he went offline. And he was pretty tough. **I **couldn't handle him without you guys helping me out. Now that I know he went down by the hands of **other **Decepticons... I-I realise that these enemies we've been fighting for so long are going to overpower us... if I don't train harder!''  
''Bulk...''  
A slight chuckle escaped both his faceplates as he looked at his Autobot partner: ''I mean... my processor would just go blank if something would happen to you.''

A bit of silence overlapped their conversation...

''O-Or Optimus, B-Bee and Ratchet.'' They backed off from each others stare.

Arcee decided she'd put that file far away in her hard drive. ''You ready for the procedure?'' Ratchet's burners seemed quite large in her own hands... Bulkhead gulped as a reply.

''AAAARGH!'' Bulkhead's green hands shot up and almost hit Arcee's helm. ''T-Those are important cables, you can't tear my hand off like you're slagging Knock Out!'' He exclaimed like he'd just got a sword through his limbs.  
''Hold still, Bulk, I'm trying to help you!'' Arcee swiftly jumped on the table they were just using as operationroom. Bulkhead made some distance between them by using his arms but showing the bruised gears just made her feel worried.  
''Come here, Bulk!'' She screamed, jumping off and running after him.  
''Nonono!'' The scary shriek made it sound like he was being followed by thousands of scraplets. This time it was just one bot with a burning scraplet.

_A while later..._

''Hey Arcee! Bulkhead! Guess who got a B- for her History test!'' Miko entered the silo like a happy girl who just entered a funfair.  
''She's not even lying and she did it better than me!'' Jack walked behind her with hanging shoulders.  
''Bulkhead? Arcee?'' The Japanese girl with the two-colored hair jumped over the couch and searched the silo like she'd lost her contacts.  
''Hey, Miko! They **were **here right?'' Jack stepped over a couple of tools that were dropped on the ground. _Looks like Bulkhead and Ratchet had a little of ''I needed that'' today_. The young guy thought with a smirk on his face as he followed his classmate.  
''Jack! I heard something crash! The Decepticons are inside and they're probably holding them hostage with like... 40 footsoldiers! Come on!'' She'd already grabbed her pink phone for some souvenirshots and Jack followed with a sigh.

''Bulkhead!'' It was Arcee that turned up the volume, the kids picked it up and ran towards one of the huge sliding doors.  
The kids popped up from around the corner: ''Guys! Are you... alright?'' Miko's voice lowered like the temperature when you groundbridge from the desert to the North Pole.

Lying on the ground with his gigantic chassis, holding off the petite yet wild femme without using his burned hands. The floor was covered in crumbles from bursted rocks and debris. Arcee was half resting on his upper body, half reaching for his hands with the burner to aid his wounds.  
Miko and Jack dropped their tests on the floor, they slowly mixed with all the small stones on the floor. ''W-What are you guys doing?'' Jack asked, raising his brows.

The two looked at each other, their optics reflecting a sense of embarrassment and hilarity. Next, they both turned their helmets towards the kids: ''J-Just **training**.''

* * *

BulkCee is in the house! Let's all bow before the great Primus for this sparkling match. -sparkle sparkle-  
Mehh... but it WAS fun (:

_**please review, I would like that in any wa**_**y possible**


End file.
